Again (Up For Adoption)
by Sweetdew
Summary: Once again Eren comes back to this place and the nightmare starts all over, [Discontinued] (Up For Adoption)
1. Here Again

"Again." Eren mumbles out flatly, his yellowish green eyes stared dully at the walls of his old home.

The shadowy presence turns and looks down at a young boy, he was moaning lightly as he lay against the tree trunk, tears forming at the corners of his closed eyes. The child was himself, every time he died he would return to this day and the memories of that life time would fuse with the current existence of Eren Jaeger that watched over.

The older Eren glances down at his see through hands, they was clearer than the last life.

Blinking he let his mind wonder back of the nine lives he lived.

The first time he dead he was eaten by Historia Reiss his friend and classmate, she became a titan and bite off his head; he had appear by his younger self as if he had simply stepped through a door.

Lost and confused Eren had screamed at his younger self, begging for him to listen to his voice, but everything went the same as the first time and he was once again eaten by Historia.

When he appeared again he was shocked to discover that he remembered and that his memories joined to the end to his other life. Now once again he was watching his younger self making the same mistakes this time talking softly to him when things happened.

However Eren noticed the slight changes.

Eren died during the fall of the Trost District.

Those memories joined onto the ones before, angry raged throughout his whole soul. Eren had a bad temper before that, but during that lifetime his temper was magnified greatly. These emotions made his learn something, he could pass thoughts and feelings to his fleshly self.

While he was angry when he appeared by that familiar tree, he managed to control himself this time around. Enough to get the truth out of others, something he died not doing the others times.

The more he learnt the more his heart bleed with each passing life.

During one life time he fell in love with Annie, those feeling went to the next Eren and was hurt and confused when he discovered that she was the Female Titan, something he did not know before.

Eren glances towards the blue skies, white clouds drifted above, blocking the sun's rays now and again. Movement caught his eye and he smiled when he sees Mikasa leaning over his younger form, looking at him in worry at his tears.

Eren walks towards them, then kneeing down he lightly touches his younger self's forehead, awaking him from his nightmare.

The young Eren quickly sat up and looked around, he blinks at Mikasa, big tear dropping from his dark green eyes. It was strange, his living form always had those darker green, but his had this odd yellowish green, which sometimes showed in his living form for reasons he did not know.

Eren bent his legs slightly his feet hung off the ground and almost like his rear was sitting on something he remained this way; the unseen force he kept pulling him to his living self and he floated along behind them.

As he went along over half listening to the children in front, he crossed his arms over his chest. He was not surprised to found himself in his the Survey Corps uniform, only his 3D Maneuver Gear was missing.

Eren smiles at the tightness of the harness that was wrapped around his body, that was under his uniform and boots. This always gave this the feeling of being protected now, he was sure he would be lost without it.

Eren heart sunk greatly as he noticed they was nearly his former home. The place where his mother was.

Which time he watch her died, never once looking away. He never tried to stop himself from trying to save her, he did a few times try and get her out of the house but for during the first few days of him being there, he could not do much for his younger self or rather his younger self did not listen to that nagging voice that was just there.

"The nightmare begins again." Eren told himself, closing his eyes gently.


	2. Sinking Feeling

Eren was floating around on the ceiling in an empty room, his fleshly self was training in the fields; this was the first time he realized he could stay this far away from body. During the first time he had tried and moved away to get to his mother, but never could get passed six foot around his other self.

After that he never thought of trying it again, however now that he thought about it there was times when he was at a distance during some battles.

"Wonder what my limits are?" Eren asks himself with a smirk, he wanted to try out this new thing he discovered, perhaps it could come in use later on.

Pushing himself upwards and passing through the ceiling and then coming out of the roof, he glances over to the young cadets in the distance. He knew his other self would be fine with Mikasa about.

At the thought of Mikasa he slivered, he had become clearer to himself almost to the point that he looked solid, at first this did not worry him, until he seemed that his sister appeared to be looking right at him.

It caused he to freeze in place whenever her black orbs suddenly turned and stared at him, he held his breathe out of memory of breathing and would return the stare. He noticed his actions would effect his younger counterpart in some shape or form and quickly move out of her sight.

Eren flew across the camp, following the trail that lead to town. He did not want to get lost so he planned to stick to the main roads until he could go no further.

"Three years of training will hopefully pass quickly," Eren told himself, he was getting tried of seeing the same things over and over, the only slight differences gave him a odd joy but passed to soon, "Those traitors will made their move just after the graduation..."

Eren growled in annoyance, he still had not found the reasons why they were doing this and bits and pieces he did hear did not made sense; another thing, not once made it to his old home, to discover what lay behind those doors of the basement.

Blinking he sees the town and hovers over a roof for a moment, all was peaceful, the normal sounds of a busy town filled the air. It made him smile. Life was here, life existed. Which made him question why it kept returning, was it to save these lives? Was it to simply watch his failures over and over? Or to gain his own goal?

Eren rejected most ideas, but they echoed through his mind, haunting his soul.

Raising himself up he closes his eyes and allows the 'pull' to take over. He felt himself being dragged to where his fleshly body was; this did not take long, soon he was floating next to the huffing and puffing Eren Jaeger of this time period, he was bent over with his hands on his knees, sweating and shaking badly.

Mikasa was lightly panting showing that their training had been an hard task.

Eren grins, he remember training had been a living hell, looking back he knew why some quit or even died.

His grins drops when he sees Mikasa staring, she was holding her scarf up with one hand, covering her lips. Her dark eyes narrowed at him, dangerously.

'Oh?' Eren thinks as he floats there, a small grin appear there now, 'Perhaps she can see me but can't work out what I am.'

Carefully Eren hovers over his younger self and wraps his arms around his shoulder, never taken his eyes away from the young woman. She hisses darkly and turns his way.

Suddenly the fleshly Eren took in a sharp intake of breathe and crying out he threw forward face first onto the dusty ground.

"Eren!" Mikasa shouts in panic, she dropped to her knees besides her fallen friend.

The ghostly Eren started to move away, but blinked in shock when he realized he was stuck. His arms were sinking onto the fleshly Eren's body, reminding him of when he could not push himself away from his titan's body.

Confusion made Eren pull harder to get away, worried for his other self who was having trouble breathing now. He now floats off high above, watching the other Eren relaxing and his breathing return to normal.

"What just happened?" Eren asks himself, of course he received no answer.


	3. Morning's Light

Eren could not fuse with his other self again, he tried on many occasions during the course of the three years while his fleshly self trained.

The ghostly form sighed aloud, floating above his sleeping self. Light snores came from under the covers, making him smile. Eren knew that he only snored when he worked hard. Soon he and his classmates would be working on the Wall, one of their last tasks they had to do before choosing where they wanting to serve.

'This may be my last chance.' Eren thinks lowering himself down, he closes his eyes and focused on his other body. Suddenly his whole body was boiling, waves of heat went up and down his flesh; his eyes rolled around his their sockets, then with a gasp he jerks upright in bed.

Green eyes blink through the darkness of the room, trying to made sense of the many thoughts racing in his mind.

Then it clicked.

Remembers joined up, fusing together.

Eren pats his chest with both hands, it was firm and very real. Slowly he let loose a breathe he did not know he was holding and flops back down onto his bed. When he went to sleep that last, the only thing he had to worry about was his cleaning duties in the morning, now he had his memories from his many past lives, if that was what they were, and he had to worry about the Titan's attack.

Over the course of three year while watching himself train, he had wondered many times what he would do if he managed to become one with himself; now he had done it and with little time left, he still did not know what to do about it.

'If I manage to stop them,' Eren thinks dully, his mind felt numb, 'Will this never ending cycle stop?'

Climbing out of bed he makes his way to his uniform, quickly he gets himself out of his night dress and stands in the middle of the room naked. It was strange, he could feel the cold air in the room. When he was just a soul he thought he felt things and remembered sometimes, but the real thing was nothing compared to the reality.

Silently he dresses, making sure he had everything on. It only took him a couple of minutes even with the many belts for the harnesses, he was trained to be fast.

Turning he glances over to where Reiner and Bertholdt slept. He sees that they were already awake and staring at him. Smiling at them he stalks carefully over to them.

"Can you two meet me in the dry training field in an hour's time?" Eren asks them, surprising himself how calm he addressed them.

"Sure, but why?" Reiner asks frowning lightly, but he was already getting up.

"I'm tell you then." Eren says turning towards the window rather than the doors, it would be quicker to get to the girl's dorm this way.

On reaching the window he unlocks it then opens it wide, he jumped out without fear, or though it was a high drop. He lands on his hands and knees, he felt both his kneecaps come out of place. Standing he smiles against the pain. This was nothing, it had hurt worst. In fact their betrayal hurt much much worst than any physical pain.

Eren walks with his head fell high, his eyes narrowed on to the girl's dorm in the across the court yard. As he reached it an window opens, he glances up to see Mikasa staring down at him.

"Can you really sense me?" Eren asks under his breathe, but more loudly to her he calls, "Mikasa, can you ask Annie, Ymir and Krista to meet me in the dry training field in an hour."

A firm nod told him she understood, she knew by his tone that something was serious. Eren spun round knowing he could trust Mikasa with everything he asked, she was always loyal to him. The young man headed for the equipment store house for his 3DM and other things he may need.

As he walks he felt the warm light of the first rays of sun on his cheek. "It feels good." Eren said aloud, the heat of the light break away the chilly winds.


	4. The Other Side

Eren allows an insane grin to appear on his lips, amused that he was in this position again; his arms chained behind his back and his knees on the cold hard flooring of a court room.

Glancing through his hair he notices it was not the same court room as before, it was much smaller and less grand. People around him mumbled at the changes against him, causing him to grin until his teeth was showing.

"Take him away." The man said firmly, angry in his tone.

Soon two soldiers came beside him and carefully unlocked him and stood him up. They ushered him out of the room and into the large hallway. It took five minutes to reach the main lobby, they lead him to one of the walls, which had small crescent embedded there. The placed him in the middle and removed the chains from behind and relocked them in front of his stomach, the long chains was then connected to either side of the walls.

The two soldiers then stood along a line outside of the crescent, there they waited in silence.

Eren continued to grin, madness shone in his green eyes as he watched the busy lobby. All the way on the other side of the room was more crescents with other people in. That side however was for criminals, he was branded as mentally insane and was going to spend the rest of his life in an asylum.

Eren growls lightly, he actually wanted to be cased as a criminal, since it would give him a chance to go outside the walls once more. Criminals were taken to prisons along side the walls, where they would be lowered down in Titan Territory to try and cultivate twenty metes away.

It was a long hard progress because the titans would come and stamp on their work when they walked pass. The prisoners had no form of protection and had to trust they fellow man on watch, then run as fast as they could to the platforms that lowered them, if they did not get there in time it was over for them. The insane however was said to be taken hospitals where they did nothing.

Eren frowns, then smiles. They was a rumour that the insane get the same treatment as criminals, he hoped this was the case, he would rather be of some use to humanity then laying on his back all day doing nothing.

"Oh? What's this young man done?" A familiar said causing him to snap out of his little daze and look up at the woman.

Henge Zoe was there grinning at him. Eren blinks not believing his eyes, he did not think he would see her during this life time.

"A young cadet," The soldier spat out, not turning his way, "You're lucky he was discovered to be insane now, he would have been be joining the Survey Crop. next month."

"Oh, really?" Henge says stepping forward, only to be stopped by the soldiers. She raised her hands in defend and stepped back closing her eyes and smiling, she spun round and looked at someone, making Eren look that way also.

Eren blinks as he see Corporal Levi, along with his men. The short man seemed to be fuming about something.

"How much longer are they going to make as wait," He heard Petra moan out, "We're meant to be heading out of Trost by now."

Henge sighed loudly, then spun back around to face Eren. She stared at him with a small smile, not the same smile she used for titans.

"So then what did this young man do?" Henge asks loudly, gaining the attention of the rest of the group she was with. Corporal Levi notices her standing at a distance and marches over to her.

"Eren Jaeger murdered five of his classmate." The right hand soldier said loudly, "Claiming they were titans."

"Titans!" Henge laughed out, the Corporal was now standing there doing his best to look bored, "You thought your classmates were titans!"

"I did not think, I known." Eren answers raising himself to stare at woman in the eye, "Apart from Krista, she was not a titan yet."

"Is that why you ate that one?" The other soldier said, his voice filled with angry, Henge turned to the man in question. "The four he sliced the napes of their necks, but the last he was found eating her flesh."

"Yes." Eren said grinning madly at Henge who turned to look at him, "You see, I'm also a titan, so I ate her."

Corporal Levi made a sound of annoyance, while the others looked at him disgust. Henge eyes had become dull, staring at him with no emotion. "So you're a titan huh?" Henge said in a low voice, "Tell me then, titan, why do you me humans?"

Eren's grin faded a little, his memories of why were covered in shadows.

"Nothing personal," Eren said grinning brightly, his eyes shone with another emotion, "It just can't be helped."

"What can't be helped?" Henge asks her brown orbs never leaving him.

"Let me tell you a story," Eren said still grinning that same insane grin, "You have time right?"

"Do tell, titan." Henge said listening intently to what he had to say. The others looked around the lobby uninterested, Corporal Levi glaring coldly at him.

"It's a story about a fox and a scorpion." Eren said watching for an reaction.

"Huh? Not titans? And what is a-" Auruo spoke up sounding annoyed, he sighed heavily.

"Shh." Henge spun around to hissed at him, then quickly turned back to Eren, "Go on."

"Once upon a time," Eren began he closed his eyes while he tried to remember the words from a distance memory, "A fox lived by a wide river, everyday he would swim across for food." he half opened his eyes and stared to the ground, "One day a scorpion came along and watched the fox swimming from shore to shore. The very next day the scorpion came up to the fox and asked:

'Can you carry me across the river on your back?'

'I could,' The fox answered it, 'But I won't, because you will sting me if I do.'

'I promise you on my life I won't sting you.' The scorpion vowed." Eren pauses glancing up he noticing they were all looking his way, "After much thought the fox allowed the scorpion onto it's back and swam across the river. However half way over the scorpion began stinging the fox, injecting the deadly poison,

'Why did you sting me?!' The fox cries out with it's dying breath, 'Now you'll die too!'

'I'm sorry, it can't be helped,' The scorpion answers as they went under, 'It's just my nature.'"Eren brings his eyes up and stares up into Henge's, "The end."

Henge stood there silence for a moment, then began to clap, taking the two soldiers by surprise. The others just stared at him with no expression. Even Eren blinked in shock, then smiles, he should have known she would do something weird.

Eren lowers his head, remembering the night he quickly sliced open the betrayers necks and how he tore apart Historia's body, eaten her warm meat. He should how known, many lives watching himself die over and over, left him a little bit on the mad side. He _really_ could not help himself.


	5. (Up For Adoption)

**Author's Note:**

Dear Reader or whoever happens to comes across this,

All my stories are now up for adoption, please PM me if you are interested.

All stories will be up until January, after which will be deleted completely, since the stories here already been removed from my computer. This includes ones that labelled as 'complete', if you want to these too let me know.


End file.
